This invention concerns a membrane plasmapheresis system in which the plasma filtrate is treated with an agent for detoxification, cleansing, transformation, reaction, elimination of matter, addition of matter, or any other treatment characteristic.
The use of microporous membranes for the separation of plasma has been found to be, on occasion, an extremely effective substitute for the centrifugal cell separator. The separation of plasma from whole blood through a microporous membrane, or membrane plasmapheresis as it is now commonly known, may be significantly less costly than centrifugal cell separation and may also have considerably greater efficiency.
A membrane plasmapheresis system in which a reactor compartment is formed between a pair of microporous membranes and plasma is filtered from whole blood through the first of the microporous membranes to enter the reactor compartment and then pass through the other microporous membrane is described in Castino, et al. "Microemboli--Free Blood Detoxification Utilizing Plasma Filtration", XXII, Trans. Amer. Soc. Artif. Int. Organs, pp. 367-645 (1976).
It has been discovered that it is often undesirable for the plasma to have direct contact with the treatment agent, such as by directly passing through the treatment agent as described in the Castino, et al. article. However, it is extremely desirable to utilize a system that permits simultaneous plasmapheresis and plasma treatment, in an efficient manner and utilizing a device that may be disposed of after use.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a membrane plasmapheresis system that is simple in construction and relatively easy to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plasmapheresis apparatus that permits the treatment of the plasma without requiring the plasma to be filtered directly through a treatment reaction chamber.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a membrane plasmapheresis and plasma treatment apparatus that is capable of being formed as a disposable unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a disposable plasmapheresis and plasma treatment cell that is structured to permit the dynamic flow of the plasma treatment agent during operation of the device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.